sonic:quicker than a lightning bolt
by SoundBr3aker1235
Summary: after discovering a small blue hedgehog whos been hiding out on earth for 10 years, Penny, her dog bolt, and newcomer, sonic the hedgehog must go up against a madman bent on world domination to save Penny's father and help sonic escape the crazy and quite possibly evil Dr. Robotnik. (set up in the tv show universe that bolt set up and has spoilers for the sonic movie)
1. (tutorial)prologue

Every story has its beginning, for every good, there is evil, for every victory there is loss, enemies are formed based on these facts. In this story, we will focus on an iconic rivalry between good and evil reborn. With new allies, new enemies, and new struggles and consequences, this won't be an adventure you want to miss.

For context, we must go back 10 years, to an island on a world far, far away. Luscious green grass, sandy beaches, long winding paths, and even some rock formations that looked like loop de loops. In this world, a very unique creature was born with extraordinary powers and was told to keep them hidden, but like any child, he did the opposite. His name was sonic, and he was a hedgehog born with blue fur and superspeed.

As he happily runs through his island,not giving a care in the world, he makes it to his home, curls into a ball and bumps into his adoptive mother, an owl named longclaw. She watched over the child and raised him like her own."sonic, someone could have seen you." the owl told the boy as he got up, but he was obviously not worried." no one saw me, i'm too fast!" he exclaimed, making longclaw sigh." and...I wanted to bring you this." the hedgehog added as he pulled out a flower from his quills.

Longclaw reached out to grab it, but then she heard a noise, she looked up and saw that they were not alone. A tribe of masked warriors had followed sonic home, wanting the power he possessed. Out of instinct, she grabbed the child and closed the door as arrows that were meant for him, hit the door.

Before they could climb in and grab them both, longclaw took sonic and flew to safety, but not before one of the tribal members got a shot on her wing, and made her crash. She realized that in her state, she would not survive, and she knew what had to be done."listen carefully sonic…"she told the boy as she set him down and got up."you have a power that is beyond anything i've seen, and that means someone will always want it. The only way to stay safe is to stay hidden." she explained.

Then from her bag she pulled out a ring, she threw it and it became a portal to another world.``this world is on the far side of the universe, you should be safe there." she told sonic as she gave the bag to him, it was at this point that he realized what she meant." longclaw, I can't go without you." he exclaimed. Despite not wanting to leave him to fend for his own, longclaw believed that if she stayed behind, he would be safe." you must, these rings must be your most important possession." she told him when suddenly she hears the tribe coming for them." go sonic, if you're discovered, use one, never stop running." she told him as the boy ran through the portal, but he then turned back to see the owl had blocked the path to the portal as it began to close.

In a moment of panic, he dropped the bag and ran back in hopes of saving her, but he was too late. As longclaw had taken one last look at the boy and smiled" goodbye sonic…." she said as the portal closed. Sonic then fell to his knees in shock, the one who had taken care of him, his mother figure, was gone. This shook the poor creature,this made him feel afraid...but he knew one thing...he had to hide, he had to run, he had to make sure no one got hurt again. So he grabbed the bag of rings and ran as far as he could.

Over the past few weeks, sonic had found himself a home and stuff to keep him busy and ease him from the burden of losing his family. In the first few weeks of his isolation, the boy struggled to find food in his hideout in the woods, but before he could get back to his cave, he heard something nearby. Out of curiosity, he went and saw what looked like an older man having a picnic with his daughter, who looked to be about his age. He watched as the two enjoyed a meal out in nature, wishing he could feel that.

As sonic kept searching for food, he heard something come near and hid behind the bushes.`` Hello?" he heard a voice call out, he then took a quick look and saw it was the girl, which made sonic nervous, if he was discovered, he would have to run again, but then something happened, as she looked in the general direction the hedgehog was hiding she said something that would change sonics life." don't worry little guy, I won't hurt you." she told him as she set down what looked like a little bit of meat and vegetables." Are you hungry? My daddy always told me if you feed a creature, they might like you." she told him, unknowing what the creature really was.

before sonic could come out, the girl heard her father calling her." I gotta go, if we come back I'll bring more for you." she told him and smiled as she ran off, sonic quickly looked around before coming out of his hiding spot and grabbed the food. As he consumed it, he felt comfort in what she said, so much so that he decided to follow them, hoping he could find some way to thank her.


	2. act 1: as the years go by

It took a while, but sonic managed to follow them home to a decent sized house. As he looked in the window, he saw the father tuck her in, almost exactly like longclaw would for him. He then realized that he couldn't do anything without being exposed, as much as it pained him, he couldn't be seen. After some walking and thinking about what he saw, he came across a cave that was bigger than his current one, he then thought of a solution. he could stay closer so he wouldn't have to wait for her to come to him.

As the years went by, sonic grew up alongside her without her knowing of his existence, he took to calling her gymnast queen, due to seeing her perform acrobatics class since he could never get close enough to hear her real name. And as he got older, his feet grew as well, forcing him to have to find shoes that fit him, and due to his speed, they wore out quickly, so he had to be careful.

One day, a few days after sonic turned 9, he was scrounging around for food in a city dumpster when he saw gymnast queen walking towards a an animal shelter with her father, he then peaked through one of the windows to see the girl had chosen one of the dogs from the kennel, one he had never seen before.

He then saw as the girl knelt down and played with the dog for a bit before giving him a collar. Sonic couldn't hear much through the window, but from what he saw, it looked like they enjoyed each other's presence. Sonic smiled but then looked down, remembering that he didn't have a family to do this kind of stuff with.

As he neared his cave after finding a good amount of scraps of food to eat, he noticed what looked like a small tortoise looking around and walking slowly."hey little guy." he spoke as he walked to it and kneeled down in front of it." are you lost?." he asked the small animal as it looked up at him."must be tough being slow all the time...hang on." he told the turtle as he looked in his bag and pulled out a small bit of lettuce."here, it's not much, but it should be healthy for you." he explained as the turtle ate it up.

Sonic then smiled, realizing he made a little friend in the woodland creature, he then pet the turtle and gently picked him up.`` How about I bring you home with me, little guy?" sonic told him as he walked to the cave with his bag of food." I'm sonic, what's your name?" he asked as the turtle simply looked at him." no name, huh?ok...i'll call you speedy."sonic exclaimed as he pet the turtles shell, then he jumped into his cave and set speedy down." I can tell we'll be good friends." he said as he petted his new friend once more.

Over the next 6 years, sonic had grown accustomed to earth's to some of the humans most popular music, trying out some sports like table tennis, and bowling. He had a treadmill made out of a washing machine, he managed to collect a whole library worth of comic books, and he set up a little spot so speedy can hang out,get wet in the water and relax.

If sonic was caught, he would use the rings longclaw gave him to escape to a new world, one full of mushrooms. But nowadays, he didn't have to worry about it, because far from his home was sausalito california, to him it was the greatest town on earth. He loved this town, and all the people in it, even though they didn't know he existed.

His favorite person was the one he met all those years ago, gymnast queen, and her new sidekick dog general lightning, sonic calls him this because of how fast he is. Though not as fast as sonic, he's one of the fastest he has seen so far.

Gymnast queen lived with her father, who sonic has decided to call science wizard, due to the fact that almost everytime sonic sees him, he's working on some kind of formula when he's not hanging out with his daughter.

Despite all these people, deep down. ..he was still lonely, still afraid that if he exposed himself to the people they would get hurt or come after him. He was afraid of being alone forever…

It was a different story however for Gymnast queen and General lighting, whose real names were Penny forrester and her dog bolt, though they're life was fairly normal, weird things have been happening.

About a month ago, Penny thought she heard something in the backyard, but when she went to look, there was nothing there, except for what appeared to be a blue quill had found its way onto her porch. A few days after that, her father had taken bolt to work with him, and when they came back, the canine had some kind of lightning bolt tattoo on his side, and no amount of washing could make it go away.

On top of that, after bringing bolt back, Penny's father began acting distant. They still talked, but not as much, he became unusually quiet when she tried to talk about her canine friend's new mark. What made her really curious is when bolt showed signs of being a bit faster than usual.

She didn't know what to think about all this, she kept the quill by her bed in hopes to try and figure out what it belonged to, and she tried to figure out why bolt had this tattoo and how his new speed factored into her father's work, little did they know the answers she sought after would be coming sooner than they thought.


	3. act 2:freakout blackout

Sonic was enjoying his day, exploring what the town had to offer. Until suddenly he saw a baseball game happening, sonic had seen a couple games before, but he never was able to see the playoffs due to hiding. But today, he was fortunate enough to see it.

He saw the batter make the home run ball, after he made it he saw how the other players celebrated his victory. Sonic smiled at how fortunate the other players were there when he won.

That night, when everyone went home for the evening, sonic had decided to step out onto the field. "So cool…" he told himself as he looked around, suddenly he saw that some of the people left their baseball equipment by accident, then an idea popped into his head.

"Bottom of the 9th, tied, and exactly who you want at the plate with a game on the line, sonic!" he exclaimed as he put on one of the helmets and stood at home base with the bat." but standing at the pitcher's mound, the most fearsome paw in all of Sausalito, also sonic!" he added as he zoomed over to the pitcher plate and took the role of a pitcher.

Sonic then took on several other roles, the tactical guy on his team, the referee, and a dozer on the opponents team. Sonic at pitcher's plate threw it to himself at home base, then hit it into the air and started running. Dozing sonic caught wind of what was happening but was too late and dropped the ball, giving sonic the chance to go to the next few bases, as pitcher sonic and dozing sonic struggled to get a hit on him, he then sped up as tactical sonic told him to run for home plate.

Dozing sonic threw a ball to umpire sonic, but sonic slid to home plate just before he could get hit, making it a home run." YES, I DID IT,I DID IT!" he cheered as he high fived the other players...only to realize there weren't any other players.

He looked around and saw that he was alone, no one to cheer him on, only reinforcing what he already knew.`` I really am alone….all alone...forever." sonic sighed as decided to run around the field to get his mind off of the thought. He kept running, until he started glowing blue and sparking with electricity, as he kept running, memories of what happened 10 years ago came flooding back, what longclaw did to protect him, what made him hide in the first place. He kept running faster and faster, making a ditch in the field as he kept going faster and faster.

He kept going until he couldn't take it anymore, he screamed in pain as he emitted a large pulse that caused a blackout to the town and the surrounding area. Sonic stopped and looked around, realizing what he had done." I'm sure no one noticed that giant blue explosion...right?" he tried to assure himself and ran off.

At Penny's residence, she was doing homework when the power went out, her father had to go into work leaving her alone with Bolt. as she looked around for a light source, she noticed something...the quill she found had started went grab it, only to receive a little shock from it, causing her dog to check on her." im ok bolt." she assured him as she shook it off and comforted him.

That's when she got a call from her father.`` Hello?" she answered." hey sweetie, are you ok?." her father asked, hoping nothing happened." I'm fine, dad, I think the power just went out." she replied." it's not just you, the whole town has a blackout, i'm gonna have to stay the night in order to catch up on work." he told her as she carefully walked down the stairs, holding the quill with a small cloth, using it as a light to look around the house." alright dad...listen, can we talk when you get home tomorrow? There's something important I need to show you." she asked him, hoping she could finally get answers about bolt.'"of course hun, I'll be home as soon as I can, love you." he assured her as he hung up, leaving her to ponder what had , sensing his owners stress, went to comfort her, making her smile."lets try and get some sleep boy" she told him as they went back upstairs.


	4. act 3:the start of an adventure

The next morning, Penny had taken bolt out for a walk, keeping the quill on her just in case she could find what it belonged to, when she saw military officials enter town. And then she saw what looked like a highly advanced truck following them with two SUV escorts. Bolt simply barked at the trucks, but penny calmed him down as she decided to follow them.

With Sonic, the blue hedgehog couldn't sleep thinking about what he did." This is bad, this is bad." He kept telling himself as speedy looked at him and actually looked as worried as a pet turtle could get. Sonic had barely noticed how much he stayed up until he stopped to look outside.

Back with Penny, she followed the truck to the baseball field to see the ditch and tents set up scanning the area." Does this involve the blackout? " She asked herself as she saw a man come out of the truck, from what she could see, it looked like he was taking charge of the operation. She decided to call her father, but when she called him there wasn't an answer.

She then looked over again and saw what looked like egg shaped drones flying out of the truck, freaking her out a bit." Cmon bolt, we're going home." She told her dog as they made tracks to their house.

Back with Sonic, he went out for fresh air, that's when he saw the drones and soldiers near his hideout and hid." Ok don't freak out….you played some baseball, got a little upset, lightning shot out of your butt and now their coming for you!." He told himself as he ran back to his hideout." Ok, earth isn't safe anymore, time for plan B, mushroom ville '' he added as he started packing, stuff like his toothbrush, nightlight, a half eaten cantaloupe, scented candle, comic books silly hat.``can a beanbag fit into a backpack? Of course not, thats stupid! " He debated with himself before remembering the most important item, his rings. before he threw it, he remembered Speedy, he then grabbed the turtle and headed towards the nearest lake." Ok buddy, time to head into the lake." He told his turtle as he set him down, however, speedy looked up at him.

Sonic sighed and kneeled." Listen….it's hard to explain...but I have to leave, and I can't take you with me… it's nothing but mushrooms there."he explained as he pet his turtle friend." If I come back...I'll find you, I promise." He added as speedy started treading to the water, Sonic smiled a bit but then looked down." Ok...mushroom planet...here I come"he says as he prepares to throw the ring but hears a couple of soldiers nearby. realizing he can't use the ring here,he goes to find another place.

Back with penny and bolt, as they neared the corner, she kept trying to call her dad, but it went straight to voicemail." Hey Dad, it's me,are you home yet?"she asked as she tried to call her father." Look, if your home, call me, we saw these military guys and I was wondering if you were-" she said before she heard something coming from her house, causing bolt to growl." Easy bolt, it's probably just a raccoon or something." She assured him as she went into the house.

Inside, the garage, Sonic accidentally knocked over one of the toolboxes in pennies home." Ok...you're in...with minimal damage to gymnast queens property." He assured himself as he jumped down and made sure no one was home before grabbing a ring." Ok, didn't work out on Earth but that's ok, you're going to a safe place filled with mushrooms, mushrooms that'll be your only friends ..." As he said this, he realized how awful it sounded, but he had no choice. He took a deep breath and prepared to throw it when he heard the door open.

"Dad? You home? I think a raccoon got into the-" penny was about to say until she froze when she saw Sonic holding the ring." Uh...meow?" He replied trying to pass off as a cat, this only caused penny to scream, making Sonic scream as well. Bolt saw this hedgehog as a threat and charged at him, hitting him into a wall." Ow!." He exclaimed, he then caught a glimpse of a map and saw the word Amazon jungle before dropping the ring.

Penny saw it roll on the ground before it became a portal to said jungle, Sonic looked at penny, and while she and the dog were distracted, prepared to jump through when he was hit in the head with a hammer that fell from the shelf, dropping his bag of rings into the portal. Penny was confused by all of this."no…" Sonic tried to cry out before he fell unconscious and the portal closed, leaving Penny in shock, both at the creature and how strong her dog was. Bolt barked at the intruder before Penny calmed him down.

Sometime later, Penny had put the unconscious creature into a dog cage. Bolt kept an eye on the hedgehog as Penny kept trying to call her father and started poking sonic with a stick. After failing to call him a third time, she noticed Sonic's quills and compared it to the one she found." It's you…" she realized as she saw the similarities, as she turned around, with bolt going over to her to make sure she was ok, Sonic started waking up, he opened the cage and limped out. Penny turned around and jumped in shock, bolt growled in defense.

" Gymnast queen?" Sonic asked, but Penny was only shocked." You can talk...you're not here to kill me, are you?" She asked, causing Bolt to get in front of her." Kill you? Hey, you abducted me!" He told her as he rubbed his head." What are you? Why were you in my garage?" She asked him.

" I needed somewhere safe, and you were the only person I could think of, gymnast queen! " Sonic explained.

" Why do you keep calling me gymnast queen?"

" Cuz you're on top of your game in Athletics, and general lightning here is always by your- wait a minute, where are the mushrooms? Am I still on Earth?" . He asked as he looked around." Your an alien?" She asked

" Oh no! I lost my rings!" He exclaimed before bolt started barking." Easy bolt!" Penny told her dog.``yeah general ligh- wait, his name is bolt?" Sonic asked before they heard something outside. Penny looked and saw the same truck from before, sonic did the same and screamed." they're coming for me!"he exclaimed.

"Whos coming for you, what's that have to do with me?!" she asked, hoping to get an answer, but sonic refused to explain." I don't have time to explain, but you have to help me!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, my head, which usually is the part that helps me focus, feels lightheaded, and I dont wanna crash, please, its life or death." He explained while giving her puppy eyes, after thinking for a minute, she decided to help him." fine...cmon, we have to hide you." she told him as she started to head upstairs. Sonic was about to follow when he tripped." uh...little help?" he called out as Penny sighs and grabs him. 

Penny then led sonic up to the attic." bolt, stay here with him." she told her dog as bolt stood guard." you stay here, I'll be back." she told sonic as she started to climb back down."that's a good idea, we're already working so well together, practically finishing each other's sentences!" he replied while smiling, but penny only felt a bit weirded out by this and closed the door, leaving sonic to himself and bolt.

Outside, the man with the drones was scanning a footprint left by sonic when penny walked out.`` Excuse me sir, can I help you?" she asked him. He then got up and walked to her porch.`` Good morning young lady, I'm from the uh...power company, I'm investigating the blackouts." the man told her, hoping he could find what he came for." oh, the power company? My friend's uncle works for them, I think it was...spencer?." she lied, hoping to catch him." ah yes, spencer...he's a good man, really good at tennis, now if you don't mind, i'd like to take some readings inside your house?" he asked, now penny knew he was lying" actually uh...my friend tells me he's more of a hockey man...and I'm pretty sure power companies take readings from the outside." she replied

The man realized his mistake, then quietly activated two drones."Alright, you got me, I'm looking into the blackout and I believe there is an alien here." he explained as penny chuckled a bit." first time I heard about it, mister uh…" she replied, hoping to get his name." dr….dr robotnik." he answered.

Inside the house, bolt had gone downstairs to defend the house, leaving sonic by himself. Sonic was about to follow when the drones appeared and started scanning the room, sonic tried his best to hide, even curling up into a ball and hiding with a few other balls.

Back outside, Penny heard bolt barking." sorry Dr, that's my dog, he's usually like this when someone he doesn't know is here." she explained." oh I'm sure that's true young lady, I used to walk by my neighbor's dog all the time...it didn't end well." he replied

." now, you wouldn't happen to know about any aliens, would you?" he asked as he got closer.

" nope...but...you should ask my dad, he's a scientist, he might know." Penny replied, starting to get a little nervous." I can give you his number." She added.

"Miss uh…"

"Penny….Penny forrester, but my doctor calls me yang, but uh...i've gotten so used to it that it'd be wrong to correct him."

Robotnik chuckled" well miss forrester, i'm not sure you know about me, but anything your father may know, i know twice as much." he explained as he actually started sounding menacing." and if you harbor a fugitive...I can put you away." This caused Penny to gulp.

Back upstairs, the drones were scanning the room." ok, im a ball, i'm a normal ball, shh, stop talking, be quiet sonic, you be quiet sonic!." sonic told himself as the drones started closing in on him.

"Don't freak out, don't freak out." he assured himself until the drones were inches away from him." I'M FREAKING OUT! " he exclaimed as he rolled from his hiding spot and rolled down the stairs." why!dont!you!have!your staircase!carpeted?!" he exclaimed as he hit the steps and rolled into the stove, causing bolt to bark.

Penny heard this, as well as robotnik."uh...bolt must have knocked down a pan or something." she told him." mmm...yeah, dogs are like that, nothing to see here!"robotnik replied he began to leave but then pushed penny out of the way, hoping to find proof, only to find bolt barking at one of the pans which fell to the ground." here's the thing...i'm never wrong." he explained.'' First time for everything, uh, sorry you couldn't find anything, can I get you a drink before you leave? We have soda, apple juice, milk." she replied, hoping to get him out of her house. As Robotnik turned to leave, however, he noticed the quill Penny had kept and picked it up," look at that...I was right." he smirked as he walked towards her again.

"Lets try this again." he told her as one of the drones came into the house."uh...ok, listen buddy, i can have you arrested for doing this." she threatened." i'm going to give you five seconds to tell me where it is." The scientist told her, ignoring her threat, unbeknownst to him, sonic was hiding under the table. Bolt started barking but Robotnik simply ignored him and started counting down, sonic realized that if he didnt act, penny might get killed, and he couldn't let that happen. So, out of fear, he revealed himself and held his hands up." Wait, don't hurt her!" he exclaimed, but robotnik screamed at the sight of sonic, giving penny a chance to hit him with a frying pan.

The drone took note of this and prepared to fire as penny grabbed bolt and sonic and hid under the table as it started firing.`` This feels excessive!"sonic exclaimed as the drone stopped firing to reload, as penny tried to think of a plan, sonic had snuck off and jumped on the drone." don't worry, i got em right where i want em!." he exclaimed as he rode it like a bull.`` Can you believe amazon's gonna deliver packages with these things?" he asked as it tried to shake him off.

Bolt started barking excessively, and escaped from penny's grasp and ran at the drone as it shook the hedgehog off and knocking him out. Then bolt's eyes glowed and shot a laser at the drone, shocking Penny in the process."bolt?!" she exclaimed as Bolt looked at her in confusion, but Penny didnt have time to ask as she grabbed sonic, who was very dizzy." oh don't tell me that's all you got, i'm just getting started, lemme know if you wanna go round two with the blue!" he yelled in his stated as penny put him into a basket on the back of her bike, with bolt sitting on his lap, then rode out of the garage away from the house.

Back inside the house, Robotnik had woken up, and his assistant, agent stone came in and checked on him." doctor! Are you ok? I saw a kid with a dog ride out of here and I thought-"he tried to explain until the doctor got close to his face." and you didn't think to go after them?" he asked, to which the agent only shook his head." it doesn't matter….whatever this creature is...ill find it...uncover the source of its power...and if it resists...take it apart….and see what makes it tick." he told him as he grabbed the quill." stone, call my old work partner...tell him I need more weapons, he should have plenty to spare." he ordered agent stone as they both left the house.

In a nearby park, sonic had woken up and had come face to face with an angry Penny." ok buddy, start talking, who are you, what are you?" she asked as Bolt growled. Sonic simply sighed." im a hedgehog, I feel like it's obvious." he explained.

"No way, hedgehogs are small and brown." she snapped back." well yeah, im a hedgehog….and im in big trouble." he explained." oh your in trouble? You're not the one with a dog who can knock people into walls and shoot lasers, not to mention you didn't punch a government wackjob." she told him, to which sonic got a little mad." Do you think you have problems? I lost my rings!" he exclaimed.

"Rings? What are you talking about?" she asked, wondering if this went back to the portal sonic opened." ok, advanced life 101, rings are how all advanced species travel, and now mine are stuck in some kind of jungle, who's name i've only seen on your wall." he explained as penny sighed." so, I need to get to the amazon jungle and get my rings, so I can use them to go to the mushroom planet." he added, to which penny felt like he was making this up." mushroom planet...giant blue hedgehog needs rings to get to a mushroom planet, you have to be dreaming penny." she told herself as she sat down on the bench trying to make sure she wasn't sleeping.

Bolt sensed her stress and did his best to comfort her." thanks boy…maybe we can get you to my dad...he might know how to fix this." she explained, then suddenly her phone rang and she answered after seeing the caller number." DAD?!" she exclaimed as she answered.`` What happened? I was trying to call you all day?!" she explained." penny, i don't have much time." her father told her, she noticed his voice seemed a little out of breath."hold on, is that science wizard?" sonic asked, but was shushed by her."Dad, are you ok?" she asked.

"Listen….somethings happened...and...i dont think...im gonna make it home…" her father explained,Penny started getting worried, and sonic knew that look all too well.`` Dad…I don't understand…" she replied, only to get these words." listen...I gave bolt special abilities to protect you… and someone will come after him if they find him, you have to run, you have to hide, do what you can to stay safe." the professor explained, sonic heard this and remembered what longclaw said to him, about people wanting his powers." dad? Dad?!" she tried to get him to answer but the line went dead." someones got him…" sonic assumed, and then he saw penny cry, he tried to comfort her but she moved away from him.

Sonic then looked down, realizing part of this was his fault and he looked away."...I know how hard it is to lose the person you care about…." he told her as he tried to empathize with her" running away from something you care about...has to be painful." he added, that's when penny snapped." what do you know about losing people?!" she asked him angrily, that's when she noticed the faint glowing in his quills." I was forced from my home because people wanted my powers…and I've been hiding here since" he explained as he looked down, Penny sighed." I'm sorry...it's just...my dads the only family I have along with bolt…" she replied.

Sonic then got an idea."ok...how about we make a deal...I help you find your dad...and you help me get my rings?" he offered. Penny thought about it a bit, if what sonic said about the rings were true, they could grab her father and use them to escape without the bad guys following." ok...it's a deal." she told him, sonic smiled at those words." it'll be an honor working with you Gymnast queen." he exclaimed." I have a name, it's Penny, and this is my dog, Bolt." she told him as she held her dog close, sonic grinned and got up." I'm sonic." he replied.

Penny smiled a bit, knowing she wasn't alone in this." ok sonic...let's get going...we're gonna need to get some equipment first." she explained." we're going back to the house, aren't we?"sonic asked, to which penny smirked a bit." my dad said i couldn't go back to the house...he didn't say you couldn't." she explained, to which the hedgehog realized what she meant, then he hopped into the basket of the bike and smiled." road trip! Woohoo!" he exclaimed as Penny giggled a bit and they started heading back.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, professor Richard Forrester, Penny's father was tied up." ah, professor, so good to see you again." a mysterious voice said to him." What do you want Calico?!" Richard demanded." It's very simple my dear friend...the power you gave that mutt of yours." the mysterious voice said." it seems one of my associates encountered a creature with similar powers." the voice explained as a slide showed up, showing something Richard had been studying, another blue quill. But he knew he wouldn't talk, and would only hope that penny listened to him and ran as far as she could.


	5. act 4:escape to and from the city

"So you've been spying on us for like ten years?" Penny asked the Blue hedgehog after he explained how he had been hiding on earth after his exile." I mean I wouldn't call it spying, We were all just hanging out, except I wasn't invited and no one knew I was there." he told her as they rounded the corner to her house.

Suddenly Bolt started growling as they saw some Suvs parked in front of her house, sonic quickly hid in the bushes and penny followed." ok now I know why he didn't want me back at the house." Penny thought as she looked through the bushes." I think if I'm fast enough I can go in, get the stuff we need and head back out without being seen." Sonic told her as he started stretching." you sure you can do it? There's a lot of guys there." Penny told him as Bolt kept watch." penny, I've been hiding on earth for 10 years, I think I can handle a few guys." sonic replied, Penny was reluctant, but sighed as she started making a list of essentials they may need, then Gave it to sonic." ok...i'm going in." sonic told her as he ran into the house.

From her perspective, it only looked like a few minutes, but from sonics perspective, time slowed down, for him, giving him time to explore the house, when he got in there, he saw what looked like men in body armor and helmets, wearing some kind of Cat-eye symbol on their chest and wielding guns. The hedgehog decided to mess around." alright, time for a scavenger hunt." he told himself as he started looking around the house and checking stuff off of the list, including a backpack, extra hygiene, some extra clothes for penny, and after he found a code to the safe, he found a few rolls of cash they could use to get food. After that he found his backpack with his stuff and grabbed that, now came the fun part.

After grabbing the things they needed, sonic started messing with the baddies. First he took a selfie with one of them using the baddies phone before grabbing a marker and writing all over their face, then he grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the fridge and started writing all over the soldiers helmets, and just incase they decided to shoot him, he emptied the ammo and threw them in the trash can, then he grabbed a spare camera and took a picture of them to save for later. After that, he grabbed a rope in the garage and put it in between the bad guys legs to trip them by tying one end to the fan and just for good measure, he gave a certain few baddies wedgies before grabbing the equipment, then sonic felt hungry and decided to grab something from the cabinet and found a bag of chips.

After he grabbed the chips and equipment he quickly headed out of the house and back to penny and bolts hiding spot before time sped back up." that was quick." Penny exclaimed, sonic simply counted down from three before they heard a large crash from in the house, along with various sounds of pain, causing the baddies on the outside to go in to investigate." what did you do?" she asked, but sonic only snickered." we should get going before they notice." he replied as he got his bag and started running, penny got her bag, hopped on her bike and followed him with bolt jumping into the basket.

" I think we lost them." Penny told them as she slowed down a bit, but sonic looked over his shoulder to see that the guys caught sight of them and got in the suvs." uh I don't think so." sonic exclaimed as he started speeding up and bolt started barking at them." we can't lose em like this." sonic told penny, he then saw a rope and got an idea." I got it!" he exclaimed as he grabbed it, tied one end to himself and the other end to Penny's bike." sonic, what are you doing?" she asked him as he started to pull her along until they went 60 miles an hour." we just gotta leave the town so no one gets hurt!." he replied as he kept running, with penny holding on for dear life and bolt letting the wind touch his face.

After 20 minutes of running, sonic slowed down once they reached the freeway away from town, penny was panting because of how difficult it was to hold on. Bolt had jumped out of the basket after they stopped and decided to sniff around, and sonic had untied the rope from himself and stretched his limbs. Then suddenly penny hit him lightly enough for him to get pain." ow! What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm." that's for nearly killing us." she told him as she shook off the speed dizziness." hey, i saved us, we'd be captured if I hadn't done that."sonic explained as he checked his bag to make sure everything was in there.

Penny sighed as she checked her phone to see where they were, and it turned out they were heading towards San francisco, and Penny had an idea." hey sonic, any chance you can run to san francisco? My dad's job is there, maybe we can find out what happened." she asked, causing sonic to stop his stretching and have a really big smile." I always wanted to go there !" he exclaimed as he grabbed the rope and tied it to himself again.

Penny then realized something, they might be able to track her if she could make her calls, so she grabbed the sim card from her phone and threw it so they wouldn't track them." ok….next stop san francisco, and go a bit slower this time." she told him as she and bolt got onto the bike. Sonic nodded and they headed to the big city.

After about 30 minutes of travelling, they finally made it to the city, sonic had grabbed a spare shirt and shades with a cap in hopes of hiding himself, thankfully no one spotted him." so, what are we looking for?" sonic asked

"Calico industries, it's my dad's workplace, maybe someone saw him." she explained as they rounded the corner and made it to a large building with the same green cat eye." Hey, I know that symbol." sonic exclaimed as he pulled out the camera and showed penny the baddies." hold on did you take my camera?!" she asked in shock." that's not important, look!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the symbol." calico industries...took my dad?" she pondered." penny….i think...whatever your dad did to your dog...whoever has him might try and create a superpowered being." sonic suggested as he took off his shades as penny kept thinking about what she just learned, sonic then looked up at the building." maybe if we get in we can see what they're really doing." sonic added as penny looked at the building.

"How do you suggest we-" she was about to ask until sonic ran off, penny sighed as sonic came back." there's a back entrance where they give and get deliveries, we could probably sneak in that way." sonic told her, Penny nodded." just one problem...we gotta sneak the dog in." he added, then penny got an idea." sonic, empty your bag." she told him, sonic hesitated but did so and emptied his bag into the basket, then penny grabbed the bag." here boy." she told her dog and bolt climbed into his bag, sonic then sighed and put the bag on his bag." you owe me…." he told her as penny zipped up the bag, he then put his shades back on and they both headed towards the building.

After sneaking in, sonic and penny started making their way up to where her father's lab." so sonic...has breaking into a lab been part of your bucket list? Cuz you might wanna check it off." Penny told sonic, but he was only confused." What's a bucket list?" he asked, Penny then proceeded to tell him." uh...a bucket list is a list of things you wanna do before….you know….kicking the bucket." Penny told him, thinking he'd be upset, but then she looked at him and saw he was smiling." I never kicked a bucket, either!" sonic replied.`` I gotta make my list." he added as he tried looking for a pen and paper." focus, you can make it after we get out." she told him as they kept looking around and saw a section that had police tape over it"this has to be it." she said as she tried to open it.

Unfortunately it was locked." dang it….sonic….dont suppose you pick locks in your spare time?" she asked the hedgehog, who proceeded to pluck out one of his quills." try this." he replied as he gave it to her, then proceeded to bring bolt out of his bag to keep watch. After a few seconds, Penny got the door unlocked and opened it to reveal that the lab was trashed." eesh...your dad did not know how to keep it clean….and this is coming from me who lived in a cave." sonic commented as he looked around." my dads not this messy….someone ransacked the place." Penny replied as they both looked around, sonic then saw a notebook and looked inside to see it was empty." ok, here's some paper to make my list." sonic said happily as he held onto it, penny kept looking around until she saw what looked like an old tape recorder

Sonic saw it and walked over to her." find anything?" he asked as Penny grabbed the recorder and played it, thats when she heard her fathers voice.

"This is Richard Foresster, head of genetic engineering...it worked… by transferring the energy from the quill into Bolt….i managed to enhance his abilities...as well as give him new ones…" the recorder played, and sonics ear perked up when he said quill." QUILL?!" he exclaimed in shock, and penny quickly covered his mouth to make sure he stayed quiet." sonic, be quiet!" she scolded." im sorry, but your dad had one of my quills! And your dog apparently has some of my dna in him!" sonic exclaimed.`` This is what longclaw was talking about, people are always after my powers, that's why I had to hide!" he exclaimed, starting to sound a bit more panicky. That's when Penny proceeded to slap him across the face, bringing him to his senses." sorry….you need to calm down though or else people will hear us." she explained as sonic rubbed the spot she hit him and looked around. Penny kept looking until she saw what looked like a box under the desk.

She opened the box and saw what looked like a pair of high tech binoculars along with a helmet and some kind compact scooter, along with another note, which read." for my daughter, in case anything happens to me, use this." Penny quickly put it in her bag and kept looking around. Bolt then started sniffing around for something, making penny curious." cmon sonic." she told the hedgehog as she grabbed the audio recorder and notepad, along with a set of walkie talkies and a letter that was meant for Penny he found on the desk.

After following Bolt, they started hearing some conversation as they got closer to what looked like an office." penny, look, I know you're pretty determined about finding your dad but i'm not bulletproof, and i've seen enough movies to know you humans aren't either." sonic her, worried about running into soldiers or more of those egg drones. Penny then peaked around the corner to see if anyone was walking out, luckily no one was there. She then brought out the binoculars." maybe this can help." she told herself as she she pressed a button and a small mic appears, she then puts her eyes to it and sees that there was someone talking to two elder men on a screen, one being robotnik himself, and another man who looked to be a bit older, but the most distinct feature was that one of his eyes were more like a cats eye, all green with a small black line for the pupil.

"It's the guy with the egg drones." Penny told sonic as she gave sonic the binoculars." the eggman…" sonic replied as he smirked at the name, that was until he saw the man with the green eye." oh gosh...he should get that looked at." he added, he then saw a third screen pop up that showed penny's father strapped to a chair." uh penny, i think this is for you." he told his associate as he handed the binoculars to penny before she gasped. He then over heard the men talking.

"And your sure that's what attacked our men at the house?" Calico asked the man who nodded and showed them sonics selfie when he trashed the place, causing penny to laugh a bit, until she heard robotnik." that's him, that's the alien the professor's daughter helped escape, Calico, if we're to act soon, i need weapons and ammunition for my drones." he explained." calico….thats Dr calico? What happened to him?" Penny asked herself." patience robotnik, I know a way we can get the creature and persuade our friend here...has the package arrived? I think it may make him a bit more...communicative." Calico replied, his tone having evil intentions." I'm sending an agent to pick it." the man told them both.

That's when another man, presumably the agent, walked out of the office, sonic then quickly looked around looking for a place to hide, but penny grabbed him and bolt and hid in a broom closet. They both stayed quiet as the agent walked by. After a few minutes, they quietly opened the door and started following him." maybe he can tell us where calico is…" penny thought to herself as sonic peeked around the corner to make sure the agent wasn't onto them.

After following the agent outside, they kept looking around to make sure the agent wasn't on to them, even pretending to read magazines if they felt they were getting too close. After following him into an alleyway, they lost track of him." oh great, we lost him…" penny sighed as they looked around" maybe he took a car?" sonic suggested when suddenly they heard an engine behind them, and the other exits out of the alley had been blocked off." that's not good…"sonic told himself as they both backed up into a wall, but bolt stood his ground, suddenly the car drove at them, and bolt charged at the vehicle." BOLT NO!" Penny cried out as her dog ran at it head on, but then sonic remembered his own powers and saw as bolt ran at it and hit it so hard the car flew into the air.

After it crashed, both the hedgehog and the human teens were shocked by this, and bolt simply scratched himself, looking like nothing happened." ok so uh...you wanna knock or should i?" Penny asked sonic." you knock...I don't think he can handle a blue alien hedgehog right now." sonic replied as penny quickly knocked on the window, the agent rolled down the window and looked at them both." what do you want?" he asked in a menacing tone, making sonic hide behind penny, but she didn't seem to be deterred." calico...where is he…?" she asked, getting closer, but the agent didn't seem phased by this." he's not gonna tell you penny…" sonic told her." your boyfriend's right girl, I ain't talkin to you." the agent replied making Penny blush, but sonic was oblivious to what he meant as he looked up at one of the roof tops." hey penny, you think Bolt can hold heavy things too?" he asked, and Penny knew what he had in mind.

"RUSSIA, CALICOS IN RUSSIA" the agent cried out as bolt had him dangling over the edge of a building." where in russia?" Penny asked as Bolt threatened to drop him." NEAR MOSCOW AT AN OLD MILITARY BASE, I SWEAR THAT'S ALL I KNOW!" he screamed as Penny motioned for bolt to pull him back up, then sonic grabbed a spare hose he found and tied the bad guy up." So, we gotta catch a flight to Russia, right?" he asked as they started making their way down to the bike." yeah, we got one of two options, i can buy a flight and you pretend to be a ball, or we can hide in the storage area." she explained as she unchained her bike.`` Can we hide in the storage area? I might get uncomfortable if I have to stay in a ball the whole flight." He asked, Penny was about to answer when Bolt started barking, they looked and saw what looked like the soldiers on bikes. Seeing this, Penny decided the bike wouldn't be enough to escape, so she grabbed the scooter she got and folded it open, seeing that it had an engine.`` Let's go! Leave the bike!" she told sonic as he quickly grabbed his bag, following penny and bolt as they sped off.

Sonic was jumping over cars, and penny was doing her best to dodge traffic and bolt was keeping up with them both, much to her surprise. She kept forgetting that bolt was genetically enhanced." penny, we gotta split up!" sonic told her as he threw her one of the walkie talkies." got it! Cmon bolt!" she told her dog as they went in the opposite direction, and sonic led two of the baddies down any empty street he could find.

Penny kept driving through the streets, doing her best to stay on and lose the bad guys. As she kept riding through the city, she and bolt both noticed that a couple of helicopters bearing the same symbol were chasing them." oh no…" she exclaimed, as she kept going, she noticed a button on her handles that said launch." maybe it's a defense system?" she thought to herself as she pressed it, only to be surprised when a cable launched out. Bolt saw it, grabbed the cable thanks to a little bar and started speeding up away from them, with penny holding on for dear life once again." note to self...get gloves." she told herself as they managed to escape.

With sonic, he was speeding through the city, trying to figure out how to bring the bad guys down.`` I gotta get him away from the city, think sonic, think!." he told himself when suddenly another copter showed up and shot a missle at him." oh come on!" he exclaimed as he dodged." oh, that'll work!" he realized as he started speeding up. The copter shot another missile at the blue hedgehog, but this time he was prepared and he jumped on the missile, using it as a board and guided it towards the copter. Sonic then jumped and let the missile hit the jet, making it crash in front of the baddies who lost control of their bikes. Sonic smirked then went to go find Penny and bolt.

In his mechanical base, Dr robotnik had seen all this from a video footage he attached to the copters, with calico's permission of course.`` Are these really the best men you have calico?" he asked the green eyed man who was watching from his hideout." and I don't suppose you have an idea to bring them in, do you?" Dr calico asked, to which Robotnik merely smiled." never send a man to do a robots job." he told calico as he pulled up a screen and selected what looked like a tank, which was on its way to find the trio.

Back with bolt and penny, they had met back up with the hedgehog on the high way." i think we lost them!" she told sonic, but then they looked back to see another copter appear behind them.`` I spoke too soon." she told herself as they kept Going, suddenly, the copter started flying away." that was...weird." sonic told penny when suddenly they both saw a tank after them." oh no…." penny muttered, that's when they saw a hook launch out of it and aim towards penny, to which sonic quickly kicked away." we gotta get out of here!" he told penny as he looked back at the tank, he suddenly started getting flashbacks and started glowing.

" SONIC, YOUR BODY!" Penny called out and sonic realized what was happening." oh no not again!" he told himself as he hopped on the back of Penny's scooter, hoping to make it stop." sonic, hang on!" she told him as bolt sped up again, but sonic couldn't hold on in time and was flung off the scooter.

Then all of a sudden, as if it was instinct, sonic curled up into a ball, rolled towards the tank at massive speeds and the impossible happened. Instead of being crushed by it the tank flew onto its side sparking with electricity and came down with a crash." bolt stop!" Penny told her as bolt skidded to a stop, then she ran over to where sonic was when he hit the tank." sonic!sonic!"she called out, that's when she and bolt saw sonic get up looking a bit dizzy but not hurt in any way. When sonic came to his senses, he realized what he did and started dancing in victory." OH HO YEAH! Sonic 1, big tank 0, did we get that on camera?" he exclaimed as he started flossing, and penny could only be shocked by this." How are you not dead?!" she asked him in shock, to which he could only respond." I have no idea!"

Penny then grabbed her scooter." cmon, we gotta head to the airport!" she told sonic as they ran off, that's when sonic noticed a smaller vehicle pop out of the tank and penny noticed as well.`` I think that tank just had a baby!" he exclaimed as they kept going. Back in his lair robotnik could only smirk at their incoming demise and pressed a button that made a set of disc traps fly out at the trio. Bolt saw this and grabbed one of the discs and threw it off the bridge away from people." you go! I'll catch up!" he told Penny as they kept going and sonic ran at the vehicle with two of those discs then looked into the camera as he jumped on it.

"Hey guys! Welcome back to my livestream! Today we're destroying robots." he exclaimed as he smashed the vehicles eye and jumped off as it crashed into the side of the road, much to calico's surprise as well as robotniks." no one's ever beaten your tech like this before." Calico told the Doctor, but the robotnik was mad and screamed" GIVE ME A BIG, FAT BREAK!" He exclaimed, that's when he noticed the quill he got from the house was glowing." interesting…" he spoke in french before putting it in his mouth, only to receive a shock .

Back with the trio, they finally made it to the airport and stopped to take a breather." I don't think...they'll follow us here…``Penny told both her dog and the hedgehog who was laughing a bit." I destroyed a tank and a speeder...that was awesome." he exclaimed as he sat down, that's when penny noticed how worn down sonic's shoes were, down to where she could see some sock and paw. Her thoughts would have to be put on hold for now because sonic ran off and came back a few seconds later." there's a cargo flight leaving in 20 minutes, if we hurry we can sneak on with the last of it." sonic told her as they headed towards the flight.

After sneaking in through one of the fences and hiding in a set of crates, they finally made it to the storage area, thankfully there was enough room for them to stretch out their legs and rest." ok...I think we're in the clear." Penny told sonic as Bolt curled up beside her, but he wasn't paying attention as he had begun making his bucket list, But then he realized something and looked upset." what's the matter?" Penny asked.

"There's so much stuff I wanna do...if i leave earth now...i'll miss my chance…" he explained while he looked like he was about to shed a tear, penny quickly went over to him and sat next to him." hey, it's ok…" she told him, and that's when she got an idea." tell you what...when we land... We can spend the day doing the stuff on your list.`` Penny told him, to which he brightened up." really? Your gonna bucket list with me?" he asked, to which Penny smiled." well, we are on the run, and you did save me, guess I do owe you that much." she replied and sonic smiled and hugged her." you won't regret it!" he told her to which she smiled and hugged back.

Then bolt barked and ran over to sonic and started licking his face to cheer him up." stop boy! That is very gross!" he exclaimed while laughing and Penny smiled at how the two got along after what happened at the house…


	6. need your guys help

Hey guys, thanks to all the people who watch and faved so far

i need your guys help

im trying to write the act :speedy russian escapades, and i need help trying to figure out how to write it down and where itll go from there, and thats where i turn to you guys, you guys decide where the story goes

also while your at it, tell me your thoughts so far and what i can do to improve it

lets get to it guys, im counting on you


End file.
